


Episode 1-02 - "A Matter of Principles"

by stgjr



Series: Undiscovered Frontier Season 1 - "Seeking the Past" [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: The Aurora crew work with Captain Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise to stop a rogue Alliance captain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Teaser**  
  
  
  
Warped space zoomed by the _Starship Enterprise_ as it raced through interstellar space at high speed. On the bridge of the Federation vessel, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his command crew were in their places on the new main bridge that Starfleet had installed on the ship, with darker lighting and consoles along the sides. "Status, Mister Data?"  
  
At Ops, Data was prompt in replying. "The _Summer Lily_ is still five minutes from open space."  
  
"They are still transmitting a distress signal," Worf added from Tactical. "I am detecting several Cardassian attack craft pursuing the vessel."  
  
Riker leaned forward in his chair. "Will they overtake the _Lily_ before it gets out of the DMZ?"  
  
"Yes," Data answered.  
  
Picard drew in a sigh. "Which means we can't do anything about it."  
  
"We are receiving a message from the Cardassian ships," Worf pronounced. "They say that they are pursuing Maquis and request that the _Enterprise_ not intervene."  
  
"I suppose it is possible," Riker murmured. "But a lot of innocent colonists have been trying to get out of the DMZ."  
  
"And the Cardassians will not be very discerning. But our standing orders are clear." Picard sighed. "If we intervene it would violate the treaty with Cardassia."  
  
"Perhaps we could convince the Cardassians to allow us to inspect the ship and its occupants?", Troi asked.  
  
"I think we both know the response we will get." Picard frowned and stood, straightening his uniform as he usually did. "Commander Data, open a channel to the Cardassians, I will try...."  
  
He was interrupted by Data. "Captain, new contact, bearing 349 mark 103. They are on an intercept course toward the _Lily_ and will intercept in forty seconds."  
  
Picard tried not to wince. "Alliance space," he murmured.  
  
"What are they doing here?", Riker asked rhetorically.  
  
"Mister Data, can you get an identification on the new vessel?"  
  
Data looked over his display. "It is not close enough to put onscreen." A 2D plot map showing a slice of space containing all of the relevant vessels appeared. Picard's jaw clenched as the indicator coming from Alliance territory crossed over into the DMZ. "The warp signature and size of the vessel indicates it is a Dorei Starbird, _Layama_ -class."  
  
"One of their cruiser-type ships," Riker recalled in a murmur.  
  
"Hail them, Mister Data."  
  
Data tapped several keys on his panel. "No response, Captain."  
  
"The Dorei vessel has taken up position beside the _Lily_." Worf touched a couple more keys. "They have extended shields."  
  
Picard watched as the indicators for the Cardassian attack craft drew nearer. They came out of warp in proximity to the other ships. "The Cardassians are hailing the Dorei vessel." Data allowed more information to come in. "The Dorei have replied."  
  
"Can you put them on speaker?"  
  
A moment later a voice came over their speakers. "... _of the Cardassian forces. We demand that you withdraw your protection from the Maquis terrorists immediately._ "  
  
A somber male voice answered. " _I know your kind and your brutality, Cardassian. I will not give these innocent souls over for your torturers._ "  
  
" _You are in violation of the De-Militarized Zone and protecting an enemy of Cardassia, we demand..._ "  
  
" _Demand all you like, butchers. I swear to the Supreme Being that the only thing I shall give you is the output of the_ Mayala _'s plasma cannons._ "  
  
"Put me on an open channel," Picard insisted. When Data confirmed he was on, he stood and spoke. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation...."  
  
"Sir, they have opened fire", Worf reported.  
  
On the screen icons showed torpedo and weapons fire between the ships. One by one the Cardassian attack craft began to wink out, although a number of torpedoes came down on the icon of the Dorei ship. "I am detecting damage to the _Mayala_ ," Data said. "It looks like a photon torpedo penetrated their shields."  
  
"And the Cardassians?", Riker asked. As he asked another of their craft icons winked out.  
  
"Three vessels destroyed or crippled, three still intact.... I am detecting a warp core explosion from one. Their drives are coming online..." On the screen the two remaining Cardassian icons suddenly disappeared. "They have gone to warp."  
  
"Is the _Mayala_ pursuing?", Picard asked.  
  
"Negative. They are coming about on a course back to Alliance territory. The _Summer Lily_ is following."  
  
"Put me back on, Data." He took in a breath. "This is Captain Picard of the _Enterprise_ to Dorei vessel. You have violated the De-Militarized Zone. We insist..."  
  
The screen shifted to show the Dorei ship's bridge. It was primarily blue, with purples and teals and some greens mixed in. The Dorei in the middle of the screen was of slender build. His uniform was predominately blue with purple trim and green symbols on the arms and chest; his skin was a vibrant, though not deep, purple, with blue spotting along his forehead that made Picard think of a Trill. Dark teal hair was cut long and in a ponytail arrangement at the back. Purple eyes looked back at them with distaste. " _I am Captain Jagal Potana of the Dorei Star Forces. I do not answer to moral cowards, Picard._ "  
  
"You violated sovereign space and opened fire on Cardassian starships, Captain Potana. Are you trying to start a war between your Alliance and Cardassia?"  
  
" _I acted to protect innocent beings from savagery, there is no higher cause in the eyes of the Supreme Deity. If the Cardassians wish to make war with us, then we shall make war and smash them with the aid of Providence. I will say no more to cowards._ Mayala _out._ " The signal terminated.  
  
"Shall we intercept?", Riker asked.  
  
Picard shook his head. "The last thing this situation needs is more shooting. Mister Data, get me Starfleet Command."  
  


**Undiscovered Frontier**

**_"A Matter of Principles"_ **

  
  
  
_Personal Log, 7 February 2641; Commander Julia Andreys, First Officer of ASV Aurora. The_ Aurora _remains on station at_ Deep Space Nine _for the moment. We haven't heard anything from the Dominion since our battle with them last month and everything around the station has been peaceful. The crew has enjoyed the downtime, taking shore leaves on DS9 and mingling with the station's crew. I'm left wondering how long we have until we're called away._  
  
Julia grunted with effort, absorbing several punches and kicks from Angel Delgado, her friend and the ship's tactical officer, with her aching forearms. The two young women circled each other, wearing sports bras and shorts matching their service colors - red for Julia, olive brown for Angela - with gloves and guards on their hands, forearms, shins, and faces; plastic guards for their teeth rounded out the accoutrements. Crew from _Aurora_ were gathered and watching them spar as they had sparred for years and in what was now a previous life.  
  
Angel, as always, was on the offensive, and Julia weathered the storm patiently, dodging or blocking punches and kicks until she saw an opening. Her gloved fist was a blur when one opening was finally made by an attempted right hook by Angel. The punch landed squarely in her belly with enough force to make Angel double, opening her up to a left hook that stunned her and allowed Julia to land a swift roundhouse that sent her to the ground. Before Angel could recover Julia knelt over her and pinned her shoulders to the mat with her knees, straddling her in the process. Had they been fighting seriously Angel's face would have been vulnerable to repeated punches; instead Julia slid off after a couple of seconds and removed her mouthguard. "So much for two out of three." She smiled wickedly. "Three out of five?"  
  
"Oh, I wish," Angel grumbled. "Losing like this... damn, I need to pay more attention to my training." She accepted Julia's offered hand. "For someone who almost bled out on the bridge a few weeks ago, you're back in top form."  
  
"The miracles of modern medicine." Julia smiled and put an arm around Angel's shoulders. "So, making any friends? It seems everyone's been making friends over on DS9."  
  
"Nobody really my type," Angel answered.  
  
"Really? I figured you'd get along with Major Kira at least. You both love hitting things." Julia shook her head. "You know, Valentine's Day is in a week. Everyone's going to be looking for dates."  
  
"I'm not interested in that right now," Angel said. Left unsaid was that the one person she was most interested in was the same one she knew she'd never have a stable relationship with; their captain and mutual friend Robert Dale. "What about you?'  
  
"Well... if we're still here, I _might_ have something."  
  
"Oh?" Angel smiled. "Let's see.... Sisko's probably a bit too old for you and has a kid, O'Brien is married, Odo is a changeling.... Oh... let me guess, it was the accent."  
  
Julia blinked. "Accent?"  
  
"The doctor over there," Angel continued. "The one with that sexy English accent. He's charmed you into a date hasn't he?"  
  
A slight blush came to Julia's cheeks. "Well... I'm not sure 'charmed'...."  
  
"Oh, so more than that." Angel's smile became mischievous. "So, is it just a checkup? Or maybe a full exam?" She let out a giggle at Julia's playful glare.  
  
"I can take you back to the ring and kick your ass again if you want," Julia threatened mockingly.  
  
"As flustered as you are? I'd have you on the mat, girl," Angel retorted.  
  
"Oh yeah, why don't we go and find...."  
  
There was a loud chirp over the gym's intercom speakers. " _Bridge to Commander Andreys_ ," they heard Lieutenant Nick Locarno say. " _We've received a top priority message from Command. It's marked for you and Captain Dale only._ "  
  
"Oh, that sounds good." Angel shook her head. "You owe Admiral Maran for saving you from a pummeling, Julie. Catch you later." She walked off toward the showers.  
  
Julia drew in a breath to sigh, using the moment to stick her tongue out at Angel. She pulled off her right forearm guard and revealed her multi-device below. She pressed the comm button to respond to the Bridge's open channel. "Alright, Nick, relay it to my quarters. I'll take a look before I get into the shower."  
  
  
  
  
Photons and environmental systems mimicked the bright sun of Sol on a cloudless day. The artificial sunlight brought warmth to the open field of grass and a dirt diamond; a baseball field. Standing on the mound, old memories of sports glory flashed through Zachary Carrey's mind before he wound his arm up and gave a pitch.  
  
The ball went a little high and then down. A bat swung out for it... and was half a second too late. "Dammit!" Despite the curse, Ben Sisko's face curled into a smile. "I've created a monster, haven't I?", his baritone voice called out.  
  
"Got me back into shape," Zack answered, twisting his arm. "But you might want to blame the catcher."  
  
Behind Sisko, his son Jake stood and adjusted his catcher's chest piece. "Sorry, Dad."  
  
"You know your old man's batting too well," Sisko scolded mockingly, but the smile never vanished from his face.  
  
"Now for the next batter." Zack smiled and looked off to the side. His baseball uniform had a styilized version of the _Aurora_ on it, much as Sisko's and Jake's had DS9. "C'mon Rob, it's your turn at bat."  
  
Robert Dale grimaced and stepped up, wearing the same uniform as Zack. He held his bat up. "This wasn't really my sport as much as your's."  
  
"Yes, Mister Wideout, you prefer to catch pigskins."  
  
"Pigskin?", Jake asked.  
  
"American rules football," Robert answered. "I played a couple of years in high school as a wide receiver. Not the best, honestly..."  
  
"I told you you should've been an outfielder."  
  
"Getting to play in the minors went to your head," Robert retorted.  
  
Zack smirked. "Alright, Rob, get ready for your strikeout."  
  
Chuckling lowly, Robert stood in his batter's box and swung his bat around. The first pitch was a curveball that barely moved through the box, but yet it did, so his failure to swing for it was a strike. After getting the ball back from Jake Zack switched to a low pitch that Robert almost clipped. Sisko let out a chuckle from where he was standing. "C'mon, we've got to get a hit on him sometime today!"  
  
"I didn't see you do so well," Robert retorted. He brought the bat up to try again, with all the resignation of a condemned prisoner.  
  
Reprieve came when _Deep Space Nine_ 's comm system echoed in the holosuite. " _Ops to Commander Sisko_ ," they heard Major Kira say.  
  
"What is it, Major?"  
  
" _I'm sorry to interrupt, Commander, but Starfleet Command has a prority message coming in for you._ "  
  
Sisko frowned. "I'll be right...."  
  
Robert's wrist device chimed. He took his left hand off the bat and pressed the comm reception button. "Dale here."  
  
Julia's voice came through the other end. " _Rob, I've got a message from Admiral Maran you need to see. We're standing by to beam you back immediately._ "  
  
"This is a set-up, isn't it?", Zack grumbled from the pitcher's mound. "You're both getting out of it." The look on his face showed he was just grumbling; if anything the timing was suspicious and worrying.  
  
"Give me a moment." Robert looked to Sisko. "I don't like this timing."  
  
"Neither do I." Sisko looked to Jake. "Come on, Jake, you've got to back to our quarters."  
  
"Lock on to my signal and Zack's," Robert said into the comm. "Beam us over when ready."  
  
Sisko gave the order to end the program, replacing the beautiful baseball field with the interior of a holosuite. A moment later Robert and Zack were pulled away by the _Aurora_ 's transporter.  
  
  
  
  
The command crews of the _Aurora_ and _Koenig_ were gathered in the _Aurora_ 's main conference room on Deck 2 when Maran's signal came in. " _I wish I had time for pleasantries,_ " Maran began. " _But we have no time. In just a few days, the Allied Systems may be at war with the Cardassian Union._ "  
  
An oppressive silence filled the room. "Admiral, what happened?", Robert asked, breaking that silence before it became too heavy. "Why would the Cardassians be targeting us?"  
  
" _Two days ago, we lost contact with one of the starbirds the Dorei sent to Horizon, the_ Mayala _under Captain Jagal Potana. The_ Mayala _was assigned to take up part of your old patrol route, the one facing the DMZ. We dispatched ships to investigate._ " Maran leaned forward. " _Yesterday morning, the Federation's_ Enterprise _found her._ Mayala _entered the De-Militarized Zone and protected a refugee ship from Cardassian attack craft pursuing her._ "  
  
"Given our own run-in a couple of months ago, I'm not confident that the Cardassians really know who is and isn't a Maquis," Robert muttered. "Still... what was Potana thinking?"  
  
"I think I remember Potana, he was one of the Dorei dignitaries who visited the Facility," Julia said. "He was a.... Lurala Dorei?"  
  
" _Correct. The Lurala are descendants of Sindai who converted to the Astra monotheist religion and were expelled from the Sindai kingdoms of old for it. Going by records, Captain Potana is a known devotee of their majority religion. His parents were clergy. So was his wife._ "  
  
Jarod asked the obvious question. "Was?"  
  
" _They were at the Faiths' Summit on Talana five standard years ago when it was bombed by unknown parties. He was the only member of his family to survive._ " Maran frowned. " _All he has left is his faith, and he's been a vocal advocate of more aggressive policies toward regimes and societies like the Cardassians since._ "  
  
"And he has nothing to lose," Robert murmured. "Do we have any further indications of what happened? Was there any communication?"  
  
" _There was. Starfleet Command provided the_ Enterprise _'s logs and Captain Picard's report. I'm making that available to you now._ " Maran tapped a button on his desk. " _Captain, I shouldn't have to tell you how crucial this situation is. We cannot afford a war with Cardassia, we're not ready for any kind of interstellar war on our own. The President has decided to send you to be our man in the hunt for the_ Mayala _. You've already been given the rendezvous point; get there as quickly as you can. Captain Picard will be waiting for you and will take you to the meeting with the Cardassian ship. Do whatever you have to if it keeps the peace._ "  
  
"Whatever I have to?", Robert asked. "Even..."  
  
" _Short of giving our IU drive technology to Cardassia, you are authorized to do anything. That includes destroying the_ Mayala _. I'd prefer otherwise.... but more will die if Captain Potana isn't stopped._ "  
  
"Goin' after one of our own ships," Scotty mumbled from his seat by Jarod.  
  
" _I sympathize, Mister Scott. I'm hoping that Potana will stand down if you confront him, but I've seen men like that before. If he's turning this into some crusade... I'm afraid that may not be an option. Maran out._ "  
  
As soon as Maran disappeared, Robert stood. "I don't like it," he said aloud. "But he's right; we can't afford a war. Mister Locarno, set a course for the rendezvous with the _Enterprise_ , maximum speed."  
  
"Yes sir." Locarno went for the door.  
  
"Everyone else, you're dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
At the high warp speeds the advanced warp systems and naqia reactors of the _Aurora_ were capable of, they had only hours to the rendezvous, and Robert spent them catching up on the day's paperwork and going over Potana's file, as well as that of his crew. As he looked quietly at the image of the purple-skinned, blue-spotted Dorei man, he heard his door chime go off. "Come on in," he called out.  
  
Julia entered. "We're less than an hour from the rendezvous. Cat already has the _Enterprise_ on long range sensors."  
  
"Yeah." Robert put a hand in his hair. "I'm beginning to see why Maran sent us to deal with this."  
  
"There's plenty of reasons," Julia remarked. "You know Captain Picard. This is the most advanced ship in the fleet. And you're not going to let the Cardassians walk all over you." She drew in a breath. "And you've got something in common with Potana."  
  
"I almost ended up like him," Robert remarked quietly. "I might have if..."  
  
"If you didn't have us," Julia finished for him.  
  
"Yeah." Robert stood up and looked out the window at the streaks of warp space. "Maybe he just got tired of watching horrible things happen and decided to do something about it, the consequences be damned."  
  
"And if he thinks God's on his side... That's never a good combination."  
  
"No." He turned to face her. "I'll be out on the bridge when we make rendezvous." He watched her nod and leave. His eyes glanced back to the monitor displaying Potana's face and file. He reached over and began to access the files on the rest of the _Mayala_ 's crew.  
  
  
  
  
The _Aurora_ dropped out of warp and approached the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ on sublight drives. The _Galaxy_ -class starship basked in the light of a nearby blue star as _Aurora_ came up beside. After several minutes passed, the energy signature of a transporter beam linked the two ships.  
  
Picard and most of his senior staff were waiting for Robert, Julia, Jarod, and Meridina when they got to the bridge and the main conference room beyond. "Captain Dale," Picard said, nodding his head.  
  
"Captain Picard."  
  
"I was hoping we would meet again under more auspicious circumstances," Picard sighed. "We're scheduled to rendezvous with the Cardassian warship _Vetar_ once we enter the DMZ. Gul Evek will be participating in our hunt for the _Mayala_."  
  
Robert nodded and led the others to their seats. The two crews were arranged to face each other across the table, Picard vacating his usual place at the head of the table for the middle seat across from Robert. "We've gone over the records on Captain Potana and his crew." Robert produced a tablet device much like a Federation PADD. Picard accepted it. "I'm hoping that if we can make contact I can talk Commander Eymal or another of the officers to remove Potana."  
  
"I hope the solution can be so simple, but the Cardassians are unlikely to allow a simple surrender back to your custody. If you have any override codes to help force the _Mayala_ to shut down..."  
  
"You're referring to something like Starfleet prefix codes?", Jarod asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The Dorei don't have such mechanisms in their ships," Robert answered. "They don't want their fleet compromised if there is a security leak."  
  
Data responded first. "Interesting, I would have thought that the remaining national divisions among the Dorei would have their central government concerned with crews subverting their ships to a national purpose."  
  
"That's why they generally make sure the senior commanders are from different nations," Meridina answered. "The issue is that while the crew is nationally diverse, the command leadership is not religiously so. The Dorei Star Forces do not consider religion in their assignments and have no issue with assigning co-religionists together."  
  
"And Captain Potana is a... Supreme Deity believer, yes?" Picard looked to Meridina. "I have read some of the material on the Dorei people, although I admit my knowledge is limited."  
  
"Captain Potana is a Lurala. They are a Sindai people forced to flee to the island chains between Sinda and Astrana nearly two thousand years ago when they embraced the monotheism of the Astra against the polytheist faiths of their rulers," Meridina explained. "The Lurala are among the most devout of Supreme Deity worshippers amongst the Dorei nations."  
  
"Our own history has similar examples of such peoples." Picard looked over the information again. He showed no visible reaction as he got to the rest of the data, on the slaughter of Potana's family. "Combine his intense religious faith with having lost everything in his life... it is no wonder he might embark on such a course. It will be our duty to prevent his tragedy from creating others." Picard handed the data tablet back. "I sympathize with the predicament you find yourselves in. It's not easy when you're sent to take in one of your own."  
  
"You've gone through this?", Julia asked.  
  
"Yes. Captain Maxwell and the _Phoenix_ , several years ago." Picard smiled humorlessly. "He also lashed out against the Cardassians. This entire situation reminds me of a Voltaire quote..."  
  
"God is a comedian with an audience afraid to laugh," Jarod mused.  
  
Picard nodded at Jarod. "Yes, Mister Jarod."  
  
Robert gave a nod of agreement. "Whether the Almighty is trying to amuse us or not, we can't let the situation linger like this, not with the Cardassians ready for a war over it."  
  
"Agreed. I'll have our destination transmitted immediately." Picard stood. "You're all dismissed."  
  
Robert nodded to the others. Both crews stood together and began to file out. Robert looked to Picard and remained standing by the table for the moment, leaving the two men alone. It had been almost two years since they had been alone in it, and the memory of that day remained fresh. Robert took a moment to compare Picard's uniform, still the same as that day two years ago, to the changes in his own appearance. He had been in a jacket, polo shirt, and jeans on that day; now he was in a uniform modeled in part after Starfleet's. He was self-conscious that things were different for him. _Last time we talked, I was just some young stateless punk who decided to take the advice he was giving and throw it back in his face. Now look at me.... hell, thanks to Carlton Farmer our uniforms aren't very different either. The same red for command, four gold rank insignia...._  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, Picard remarked, "A lot has changed since the last time we spoke alone in this room."  
  
"Yeah." _Carlton died, we lost the Facility to the Daleks, and I've gone from an idealist running around trying to be a hero to a starship captain._ "You did tell me I'd be a Captain some day."  
  
"Yes." Picard's smile wasn't humorless anymore. "You've changed over these past two years, and it's been for the better."  
  
"Yeah. I doubt Captain Potana would agree."  
  
"It occurs to me that you and he have something in common."  
  
"Not entirely." Robert shook his head. "I was better off. I had friends who kept me sane."  
  
"It can be hard to lose everyone you love like that."  
  
"And you, Capta..."  
  
"Please." Picard brought his hand up. "In private, it can be Jean-Luc."  
  
"Jean-Luc?" Robert allowed a small grin to form. "Alright. And I can be Robert."  
  
Picard let out a wry chuckle. "Yes. It is a rather amusing coincidence, given how our acquaintance began with an argument. Robert...." The pronunciation was clearly French. "...is my brother's name."  
  
"Really?" Robert had to chuckle himself. "Here I was about to ask about your family."  
  
"My brother Robert and his wife still run the family vineyard back on Earth." Picard looked back out to the window, as if he could see through the stars back to France itself. "Much to his displeasure, his son Rene seems to be taking after me."  
  
"Oh? I suppose in a couple of decades I'll be meeting Captain Rene Picard then."  
  
Picard's smile grew. "That would be something, wouldn't it?"  
  
Robert nodded. "I should introduce you to my cousin Beth sometime. She's the city manager for the New Liberty Colony."  
  
"Ah, New Liberty. I've heard it has quite the melange of cultures living together peacefully, I would very much like to visit there one day. But, I think, we have spent enough time discussing family given the mission we have to follow. Gul Evek will not be very pleasant if we're behind schedule."  
  
"I've never met the man, so I'll take your word for it," Robert answered. "Call me if you need anything... Jean-Luc."  
  
"The same to you, Robert."  
  
  
  
  
  
The senior staff of the _Aurora_ were all at their stations, with Zack sitting to Robert's left on the bridge, when the _Aurora_ and _Enterprise_ came up on the _Vetar_ 's arrival point. "I've got the _Vetar_ on long range sensors, but they're out of position," Caterina said, turning away from her sensor sweeps of the nearby systems to satisfy her own curiosity to focus on the situation. "And they're not alone."  
  
Robert let out a sigh. "Who's with them? More Cardassians?" _Could this be a trap?_  
  
"No. The warp signatures are Federation, or at least similar." There was a light on her screen. "I'm picking up weapons fire!"  
  
"The Maquis," Julia murmured. "Code Red. Sound battlestations." The condition lights on the bridge went red and deep alarm trills went off.  
  
"Not that it'll be necessary...", Zack murmured quietly.  
  
"Put them on the viewer when you're able to, Jarod."  
  
Soon enough the Cardassian ship was dominating their holoviewer. Robert had seen them before and always felt a little revulsion and dislike for the design, looking like some sinister manta ray hanging in space with a forked tail at the end. Yellow phaser beams lashed out from the _Vetar_ 's bow emplacement and wing tip arrays, striking small fighter vessels that were swarming it. "Jarod, their status?"  
  
"The _Vetar_ 's shields are holding at eighty percent. I'm picking up debris from two of those Federation light craft. The other ships aren't going to last much longer..... they just lost another one. The _Enterprise_ is sending out a general hail, asking the vessels to surrender."  
  
As they approached they saw the surviving two ships try to get away. A photon torpedo from the _Vetar_ destroyed one. Phaser beams played over the last one until one of its warp engines burst with energy. It spun around and went dead in space.  
  
"Any survivors, Jarod?"  
  
"Picking up two life signs. Going by the signatures I'd say it's a Vulcan and a Trill."  
  
Even knowing it was foolish to think of it, Robert couldn't help but follow up with a question. "Are we in range to beam them out?"  
  
"Not yet," Jarod answered.  
  
Julia drew in a breath. "I can't imagine it'd help our case with the Cardassians very well if we took their prisoners."  
  
"Yeah," Robert answered, looking at her intently. They both knew that she was right... and they both knew what it meant for those two pour souls.  
  
Robert said nothing, waiting for the distance to be finished. When they came out of warp there was a tone from Jarod's console. "The Cardassians are hailing."  
  
"Put them and Picard on the viewer."  
  
The holo-viewer shifted to show Picard side-by-side with a Cardassian, a middle-aged looking man with a jutting chin and jaw. " _Gul Evek, we monitored the battle on our way in. Do you need any assistance?_ "  
  
" _None is required. The Maquis convoy moving through the area did not expect our arrival. Or..._ " Evek was clearly looking at Robert. " _....perhaps the Alliance's agents set them up to mollify Cardassia and make us think there is no collusion._ "  
  
"There is none," Robert answered, bristling. "That I can assure you of. Though, Gul, if I may ask.... just how do you know it was a Maquis convoy and not vessels armed for self-defense?"  
  
" _Either they were Maquis or they were armed Federation ships in the DMZ, in violation of the treaty we have with the Federation._ " Evek's smile was thin. " _I elect to be generous toward Starfleet given its clear attempts to thwart their renegades, even if they have proven their incompetence in these kinds of things._ "  
  
Picard showed no indication of response to the insult. " _I am ready to receive you aboard the_ Enterprise _, Gul._ "  
  
" _And here I was hoping that Captain Dale and his staff would welcome my hospitality on the_ Vetar _. But very well. I shall beam over in one of your hours._ "  
  
"Why wait so long, Gul?", Julia asked.  
  
Evek smirked. " _You seem to let your crew talk over you, Captain. Such sloppy habits._ "  
  
"I trust my crew's judgements," Robert replied evenly.  
  
" _So you do. I require the hour to ensure the proper disposition of my new prisoners. Any intelligence they might provide on Maquis operations is going to be time-sensitive. I need to ensure their interrogation proceeds immediately. Evek out._ " The Cardassian disappeared from the screen, leaving Picard and Robert looking at each other over their respective monitors.  
  
"Charming fellow," Locarno muttered.  
  
"More like vicious bastard," Angel countered, snarling.  
  
" _It is best if we do not speak before we see Evek, Captain Dale,_ " Picard remarked. " _The Cardassians can be fairly paranoid about these things. I will see you when you beam over. Picard out._ "  
  
The holoviewer shifted to show the _Vetar_ and the _Enterprise_ moving up in front of the _Aurora_. Robert stood. "I should go get our materials for the briefing together. Julie, you've got the bridge."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Please send Meridina to see me, I need to speak with her on something." Robert smiled thinly. "And then come in yourself. I want to have a gameplan ready for whatever we decide with Evek and Picard."  
  
  
  
  
It was about twenty minutes later when Robert looked up from the reports he was compiling to provide to Evek and ordered the door to open. Meridina entered. "You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
"Yes." Robert put his hands together. "I need to ask you about Potana and some things I've found in his file."  
  
"Ah." Meridina nodded. "You refer to his _swevyra_."  
  
"I guess that is what it is, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. The Dorei tend to call it the Gift, or something similar, and see it in the framework of their belief in divinity."  
  
"So you've said before." Robert smiled slightly. "My first meeting with you and Admiral Maran is pretty well engraved in my mind."  
  
"Good." Meridina nodded. "Captain Potana received no training in it. He chose to follow his military career instead, initially as a chaplain and then as a command track officer. As a result it is very undeveloped and I do not see him being able to make use of it. Although I would not recommend falsehood in speaking with him, even an undeveloped _swevyra_ can provide some sense."  
  
"I intend to be completely honest with the man," Robert answered.  
  
"Very well. If I may make a request, Captain?"  
  
"I don't think I've heard you make one before." Robert put his hands together. "Go ahead."  
  
"I... would rather not be with you when you see Evek," Meridina said succinctly.  
  
Robert looked at her for a moment, trying to think of a response. "I was hoping you could be there to sense if he was practicing any kind of deceptions."  
  
"He is not," Meridina answered. "I already feel certain of that. But.... I can also feel something else." She seemed to look past him. "Vulcans are _farisa_ too, Robert. They require touch for direct mind linking but even from a distance I can feel her. And the Trill... his _swevyra_ is strong. I can sense him. I...."  
  
There were tears in her eyes. Robert swallowed. He'd never seen that either.  
  
"I feel their terror. I feel their _pain_ ," Meridina whimpered. "They are innocent souls. They suffer. As a _swev_... as a 'Knight' of my people I am supposed to protect such beings. But our orders forbid it. I... I am not sure I can face Evek knowing what he is doing, Robert."  
  
"You were undercover when we met, Meridina. Are you telling me you never had to see the criminals and pirates do bad things to people?"  
  
"I was fortunate, their evils were committed on one another." Meridina swallowed. "It would be easier if I did not..."  
  
"Meridina, questions will be asked if I am not with my security chief. I have to bring you," Robert pointed out.  
  
"Every moment I see him and his kind I will think of that suffering."  
  
"I'm not asking you to ignore it. I'm asking you to hold true despite it." Robert stood and walked around his desk. "If it will make it easier... let me take some of it off of you. Maybe if we..."  
  
"You do not know what you are asking."  
  
"I'm used to pain."  
  
"Not like this." Meridina did nothing as Robert took her hands into his own. The touch was supportive and it made her feel... comforted? She could look into his face, his emerald eyes, and see the benevolence there, of a pained man who would take more to relieve it from a friend. "I will let you see." She brought a hand up and put it to his face. She focused herself on his eyes, and on the vibrant life beneath. The warmth of his life force, as she felt and saw it, helped her concentrate as she opened the mind link.  
  
The cry of terror and agony Robert let out echoed through the ready room. In that moment he could _feel_ them... He knew their names were T'Nya and Karizan. He felt terror and he felt agony unrelenting. His nerves caught fire and pain consumed every fiber of him, pain and despair and terror and....  
  
Evek's face. Other faces. Cold. Calculating. One face, another male, leering at him. The face asked things. Questions asked and answered and yet the pain didn't end and kept going it kept going it hurts it hurts _just stop please stop please make it stop I'll do anything just make it stop...._  
  
For a moment things seemed to go black. When Robert's senses returned he was slumped against the chair facing his desk, his lungs heaving desperately for air. He looked up to see Meridina using the same chair to support herself in standing. She looked down at him with surprise. "That.... I did not think it would be so strong," she huffed. "I am sorry, Robert. I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Robert muttered hoarsely.  
  
At that moment his door slid open, courtesy of a security override. Julia and Zack ran in, their pulse pistols raised, and Angel was behind them with a security team carrying pulse rifles. "Rob... Sir!" Julia caught herself. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"  
  
Robert stood to his full height and sucked in another breath. "It's okay. Meridina was..." He thought of how to say it. "She can feel the two Maquis with her abilities. She... can feel the Cardassians torturing them. And I asked her to let me feel."  
  
"Robert is more receptive to these things than I expected," Meridina said. "The bond was so powerful that... I believe our life forces together strengthened the bond."  
  
"Everything's okay now," Robert said, trying to reassure them. "You're dismissed, gentlemen." With a nod from Meridina as well, the security team left; the others stayed however.  
  
"Are you sure?", Julia asked evenly. "Given what you've just gone through.. are you sure you want to face Evek?"  
  
"Evek? I'll tell you what I want to do there." Robert's eyes blazed with righteous anger. "I want to order Angel to lock on his shield generators and blast them away. I want to beam his prisoners off. Then I want to have Angel put a few solar torpedoes into his warp core."  
  
"Gladly," Angel grumbled.  
  
"And then," Robert continued, "I want to link up with the _Mayala_ and escort her back home so that she can join the fleet when it comes in and we can sweep the Cardassians from the DMZ. And then I want to blaze a path through Cardassian space, opening every labor camp and every torture center we find on the way to Cardassia Prime, where we'll burn the Central Command to the ground. I want to see the brutality of the Cardassian government punished in such a way that none will forget it." He stopped talking and took in a breath. "Of course, what I'm actually going to do is beam over to the _Enterprise_ and make nice to a man who's torturing two people to death right as we speak, then I'm going to hunt the _Mayala_ down so I can stop Captain Potana from doing about the same thing I want to do so we don't have a war that will kill millions and might sink the Allied Systems when the ink is still drying on the New Liberty Constitution." He smiled sardonically. "Because we don't always get what we want."  
  
"Ah." Julia nodded. She looked back to the others. "Okay, I guess he's fine."  
  
"Don't go just yet," Robert said. "We've got less than half an hour left before I have to go to Evek and Picard and lay out a plan. I want to discuss that plan with you. And bring Jarod in here, we'll need him too."  
  
And so they did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aurora crew work with Captain Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise to stop a rogue Alliance captain.

Robert was bringiing his whole command staff with him this time, leaving a slightly bemused Creighton Apley in command of the entire _Aurora_ as the ranking command track officer and a grumbling Lucy Lucero as his second in command and ops officer. The _Enterprise_ command crew was waiting; Evek had brought some of his own staff, but only a few officers.  
  
Including the torturer Robert and Meridina had "seen" in the mind link.  
  
Evek introduced him as Dal Malcet. Robert had trouble hiding an overt reaction, but managed to restrain it. "Let us dispense with the pleasantries of diplomacy," Evek said. "You've come to help us destroy a vessel you say is rogue, Captain Dale. You'll understand if we demand proof of this Captain Potana's status as a renegade."  
  
"We transmitted his personnel file over, as well as a full record of communications," Robert pointed out.  
  
"That's all well and good, but communication records could be forged." Evek leaned against the table. "You could have secret communications with him."  
  
"Gul Evek, what would you consider a suitable demonstration that Potana is a rogue?", Picard asked.  
  
"Override codes to remotely shut down the _Mayala_ ," Evek answered. "And a full schematic of the ship to help my tactical staff determine weak points for engaging them. Medical records would also be helpful to verify your claim of unbalanced mental state in the Captain and his crew."  
  
"It's not a medical case of insanity," Leo Gillam protested, glaring at Evek. "Besides, I'm not authorizing releasing confidential medical records to satisfy your paranoia."  
  
"Leo!", Julia hissed. Leo ignored her, but he did note the looks from Counselor Troi and Doctor Crusher; both seemed more supportive than irritated at his declaration.  
  
Evek frowned. "I'm afraid I'll have to report any failure to cooperate to Central Command. I'll let them draw their own conclusions. Just as they already have."  
  
"And what do you mean by that, Gul Evek?", Picard asked.  
  
Malcet smirked at Picard and answered for his commander. "Come now, Captain. The _Starship Aurora_ is already known in the DMZ for aiding and abetting the escape of Maquis fugitives from Cardassian pursuit vessels. And it's well known that Captain Dale and his crew were once stateless renegades who violated the internal affairs of countless peoples, why, it's a wonder we're not out here to hunt _them_ down. One would almost say the Allied Systems was founded to justify their behavior. Why, even on their way here they have been actively scanning the DMZ without cause."  
  
"I... I was just studying things," Caterina protested from the seat she had between Jarod and Angel.  
  
"Cardassia is not hiding the astrographical data on this region," Malcet pointed out. "You seriously expect us to believe it is some innocent act of curiosity when it could just as easily be attempts to find targets for your so-called renegade captain."  
  
"That's not remotely true and you know it," Julia protested.  
  
"Captain Dale, you seem to let your First Officer do all the talking. Are we that intimidating that you feel the need to hide behind your woman?", Malcet heckled.  
  
"Oh, not at all," Robert replied calmly. "Compared to the things I've stared down, Dal, I'm afraid you're not that scary. Please don't take offense. As for Julia being 'my woman', I freely admit she's a fair bit brighter than I am." Robert's face split into a grin. "And way more intimidating than you could ever be." Before Malcet could counter he looked to Evek and said, "I'm going to cooperate with you, Gul."  
  
"Robert," Leo mumbled angrily.  
  
Ignoring Leo, Robert continued. "All pertinent information on the _Mayala_ will be transmitted. Her warp signature, her capabilities profile... everything. She has no cloaking device so she won't be able to hide. The Dorei don't have remote shutdown codes for their starbirds, but she does have a unique ID signal that cannot be replaced without ripping out the entire computer system. We'll provide that code for you so you can detect any transmissions she sends or see through any false flag hails she makes." Robert put his hands together. "But more importantly... we will help you catch her. And for that we already have a plan. Mister Jarod?"  
  
"Sir." Jarod stood up and went to the display monitor on the conference room hall. With a couple of button presses he accessed a starmap showing the region of the DMZ facing Alliance territory and the Badlands. "To hide their warp signature effectively against the kind of long range scans the Federation and Alliance can make, the _Mayala_ will have to be hiding in the Badlands. We can't hide any of our ships, but we _can_ hide the _Koenig_."  
  
"So I'll go out, cloak, and be ready to pounce on the _Mayala_ when she shows," Zack said.  
  
Evek spoke up, saying, "Your vessel is reportedly similar to that ship at Terok Nor that Starfleet assigned. Rather small, but powerful for its size. Could you last against a ship of the _Mayala_ 's size?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Zack conceded. "But I'm sure I can stalemate Potana long enough for another ship to get there."  
  
"Still, Captain Potana has to know you have this ship. He will expect an ambush."  
  
"Yes, Gul," Jarod agreed. "But that's why we'll give him good reason to believe the _Koenig_ is somewhere else. We're going to modify our runabouts to emit a warp signature matching the _Koenig_ 's and use them to lay a fake warp trail into a position near the Badlands. It will look like the _Koenig_ is setting up a patrol point."  
  
"And when we do launch the _Koenig_ ," Scotty said, joining in, "she'll be maskin' her warp signature through her cloak."  
  
"And where will the ship be going?", Evek asked.  
  
"A patrol pattern where the Badlands is closest to Alliance territory," Robert answered. "All we have to do is wait, then, until a suitable target draws him out."  
  
"Something he can't resist," Julia added. She looked past Robert to Evek. "Which you can arrange."  
  
Evek glanced at Malcet. "A weapons convoy, perhaps?"  
  
"No, I think there's a better choice," Troi said, entering the conversation. "I've read the information on this man. He's not inspired by the same things a Maquis would be, Gul Evek. He sees himself as a religious crusader, a man of faith protecting innocent people. And you can't assume he won't behave with great cleverness either."  
  
Malcet frowned while Evek seemed thoughtful. "More 'refugees'?", Evek suggested.  
  
"Yes. Or prisoners," Picard answered. "Something that he would never be able to ignore."  
  
"I see." Evek smirked. "I suppose I have prisoners to use as bait. I certainly have two at the moment."  
  
Robert could actually feel a surge of anger in Meridina, something he attributed to their earlier linking. Troi definitely did, giving a concerned look in Meridina's direction. But the anger plateaued.  
  
"We could simply use false life form readings to trick the _Mayala_ into thinking there are prisoners," Malcet pointed out.  
  
"Then you risk Potana seeing through it," Julia countered. "And if he's made connections to the Maquis, they may even be giving him information. If the Cardassians aren't publicly pulling prisoners out of prisons for transport people will know it's an empty bait trap."  
  
"This wouldn't happen to be some brilliant scheme to free more poor, helpless colonists from we nasty Cardassians, would it?", Evek asked pointedly.  
  
Robert's expression remained neutral. "It's not. I'm not here to get involved in this mess you and the Federation have in the DMZ. I'm here to stop a war. The prisoners aren't my concern."  
  
"Good." Evek put his hands together. "Because I think the only way I will get Central Command and the Ministry of Justice to agree to this is if I'm moving my Maquis prisoners to Cardassia for final trial and execution. I'm sure the Ministry of Justice will appreciate a chance to condemn a dock full of terrorists."  
  
Every part of Robert's heart wanted him to reach out and strangle Evek, but he bit down the impulse. "Stakes like that make it only more likely Potana will act."  
  
"And it means that if something... untoward happens, nothing will be said when my men shoot them all into space," Evek agreed.  
  
The _Aurora_ crew was bristling. Robert could feel it. But again their discipline held. _He's testing us, prodding us. The bastard._  
  
"Well, it seems you have a surprisingly competent plan, Captain Dale." Evek stood. "Hopefully it will work. I am not eager to see this conflict spread. Captain Picard, thank you again for your hospitality." Evek stood and motioned to Malcet and the others to follow.  
  
When they were all gone, the two command crews clearly relaxed. "What an ass," Julia muttered.  
  
"He is a frustrated man," Picard said. "He lost two sons in the border wars and agreed to allow our colonists to remain on Cardassian-held worlds to prevent further bloodshed. Unfortunately, his good intentions were not shared by Cardassian colonists."  
  
"They started attacking your colonists, your colonists fought back, and things got to this point," Robert murmured. "Well, right now I feel like I need a shower, and I frankly just want to get this damn business done and over with."  
  
"The sooner we are out of the DMZ, the better," Picard agreed.  
  
  
  
  
After a little more collaboration the _Aurora_ command crew and their _Enterprise_ counterparts dispersed. Most were heading back to the ship while Jarod and Caterina were following Data to set up a probe pattern to help catch the _Mayala_ when she emerged. Meridina waited for everyone to leave and turned to face the last of the _Enterprise_ crew who had, it turned out, waited and for much of the same reason. "You contain your emotions very well," Troi said to her. "Maybe too well."  
  
"I will meditate later and allow my feelings to be processed," Meridina promised. "I understand your concern, Counselor Troi. You are worried about the state of my mind."  
  
"I felt something a bit earlier. Maybe half an hour before you came aboard." Troi put a hand up to her head. "I saw glimpses of Cardassians... and pain, so much pain, and terror...."  
  
Meridina went silent. It took effort to just force a breath through. "You... felt that?"  
  
"Yes, very clearly."  
  
"Then I owe you an apology, Counselor." Meridina took in another breath. _She felt that too? Robert's link to me strengthened the feelings that much?_ It occurred to her that the Dorei on board would have had to feel something as well. She'd have to ask Draynal later...   
  
WIth an empath standing near her Meridina forced thoughts on the implications deeper into her mind. Explaining things would be... complicated. "I have what your people call telepathy. It can, sometimes, be very powerful. And I picked up the two prisoners of the Cardassians being... interrogated."  
  
Troi remained silent. "I'm familiar with those feelings. Captain Picard was once held by them."  
  
"I see. He does not show it. He is a very remarkable man, with a vibrant _swevyra_... life force, since I know your translators cannot understand the word." Meridina went toward the door and turned back briefly. "I will be fine, Counselor, but I must return to my duties."  
  
"I understand. Please, if you need anything...."  
  
"I shall call." Meridina gave her a smile. _Mi rake sa swevyra iso_ , Counselor Troi."  
  
"What does that mean?", Troi asked. "The Universal Translator couldn't decipher it."  
  
"It is a... meaningful phrase for my people, but if I had to translate... I was stating that I hoped that your life force remained connected to all things."  
  
"That is a very lovely way of saying goodbye," Troi noted with a smile. " _Mi rake sa swevyra iso_ , Meridina."  
  
"Thank you, Counselor. May your ship and your friends remain safe."  
  
  
  
  
The plan commenced on schedule. The three vessels split up to cover patrol points. As they did so, any observer from a distance would detect a fourth warp signature briefly forming before going quiet, the indication of a cloaked vessel... or in this case, a quartet of runabouts that briefly generated a common field to masquerade as a signature. Behind those small vessels a warp trail was left, faint enough to be from a cloaked vessel and only discoverable if someone was looking for them.  
  
A few hours later, the _Aurora_ dropped from warp outside a system inhabited by Cardassian colonists. The system defenses briefly went on alert before the codes provided by Gul Evek calmed the twitchy defense forces. As this went on, _Koenig_ slid quietly from the _Aurora_ and wavered out of sight to begin her own patrol.  
  
Hours passed, and then nearly a day. The runabouts took up position in an uninhabited star system close enough to the Badlands that the orange plasma storms were visible to the naked eye. They maintained a close formation, using their systems to give off tell-tale signs of a cloaked vessel moving in an area.  
  
A sleek vessel came out of warp not far from them. Its warp drives were on the ends of swept-forward wings, its prow shaped in a sharp beak that gave it a distinct avian appearance. The light of the star played over a hull with blue and purple coloring; the vessel quickly bore down on the runabouts with raised shields. As it approached a signal went out from the vessel to the runabouts. One of them gave a reply.  
  
And moments later on the _Mayala_ bridge, Captain Potana was looking with interest at his viewscreen. "What is it you want? I know why you came out here."  
  
" _I want to talk,_ " Robert Dale answered.  
  
"I know you came to hunt me down," Potana said softly. "The Alliance government fears war."  
  
" _Yes. I've been sent to talk you out of this before the Cardassians declare war against us._ "  
  
"You waste your time. I will not desist. I cannot. And the Alliance will be victorious in a war, I have no doubt."  
  
" _All I ask is that you take me and my officers aboard,_ " Robert answered.  
  
Potana raised his eyebrows. "You would come here? You would be in my mercy, and the mercy of the Cardassians if they took my vessel?"  
  
" _To prevent a war? Yes._ "  
  
The Dorei stared at the screen for a moment. He seemed to be trying to think, or sense, something. "Very well," he agreed. "We are ready to beam you over."  
  
  
  
  
Robert was not alone when he materialized on the _Mayala_. Angel and Lucy stood to either side of him, looking apprehensive and concerned; Angel already had a hand hoving near the pulse pistol she had in her right hip holster.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by Potana. "Be at ease, Angela Delgado. I mean you no harm." He motioned to a couple of security personnel to keep their own plasma rifles down. The Dorei captain stepped up as Robert stepped down from the transporter pad. "I will have you brought to my conference chamber. I have had a meal prepared that is palatable to the Human biology."  
  
"Thank you for your consideration, Captain Potana."  
  
"Additionally, I have had your runabouts taken by tractor and pulled into my hanger," he continued, a glint in his purple eyes while his smile took on an edge.  
  
Robert made no clear indication of anger or irritation. "I anticipated that. In fact, I counted on it. I hope they didn't cause you too much damage?"  
  
"Scorched hull plating." Potana's smile lost its edge. "Clever. If the Cardassians detected this exchange it will look like I seized your vessels by force."  
  
"I don't think they'll quite buy it just from that. They're too paranoid. But at least it can't be used as apparent confirmation that we're in cahoots."  
  
Potana tilted his head and narrowed an eye. "'Cahoots'?"  
  
Robert smirked and laughed at himself. "I watched too many old shows and movies with my Grandpa as a kid, Captain Potana. Now if you will please lead the way, time is of the essence."

 

 

 

Julia heard the ready room door chime go off and looked up. "Come on in." She said nothing as Meridina stepped in with Caterina beside her. Cat reached forward and gave Julia a data tablet. "Our last scans?"  
  
"I think I may have found the _Mayala_ near the Badlands," Cat said.  
  
Julia looked at the marking closely. "So he went to investigate our runabouts. Any signals from the _Rio Grande_?"  
  
"Nothing in the last hour," Meridina answered. She had been watching tactical in Angel's absence. "It is likely that Captain Potana investigated their energy signature."  
  
"I'd like something a little more definite," Julia murmured. "We don't need Evek getting suspicious over diverting our course. Give it another two hours. I can justify shifting patrol then."  
  
"I'll get back on my scans," Cat said, turning away.  
  
"Cat!"  
  
She stopped and turned back. "Yes?"  
  
"Be circumspect with those scans," Julia ordered. "I know you find everything in space terribly interesting, but you really caused problems for us with the Cardassians."  
  
Caterina frowned and nodded. The upset look on her cute face looked like it should never belong on it and made Julia feel guilty over even bringing it up, regardless of how necessary. _That's the problem with scolding Cat. Nobody but Angel can do it without feeling like we're kicking a cute puppy._  
  
After she was gone, Julia looked back to Meridina. "I know you're upset you weren't along," Julia said softly. "But if our Security Chief went missing it would have looked suspicious."  
  
"Any moreso than the sudden absence of the ship's captain?"  
  
Julia grinned. "Thankfully Rob had the foresight to make himself look utterly helpless without me," she remarked with a hint of humor. "Evek and Malcet will be half-expecting me to make all reports anyway."  
  
"Hopefully they won't have cause to ask for him directly. But what of Picard?"  
  
"He's trying to keep his distance anyway," Julia pointed out. "So the Cardies don't feel cornered. Which fits right in with our plan, thank God." After some quiet passed, Julia leaned back in her chair. "That mindlink thing isn't going to hurt Robert any more is it? It looked pretty intense..."  
  
"He should be fine," Meridina said. "I am.. astounded at how strongly he empowered the link.  
  
"Well, he's got a lot of empathy and can be pretty stubborn." Julia's look went from humor to sadness. "And he's lost so much that I don't think he can help but reach out."  
  
"It was.. more than that." Meridina shifted. She had thoughts, suspicions - actually more than suspicions at this point - but could not give them voice here. "But I think he will be fine."  
  
"Good. Because if this plan is going to work, we need Rob focused." Julia lifted another tablet. "You should get back to the bridge, Meridina. You're dismissed."  
  
"Yes, Commander." Meridina turned and left immediately.  
  
Julia watched her go out of the corner of her eye. She knew Meridina was a good person, very brave and noble and forthright.... but she couldn't help but think _something_ was off. She felt like she was being deceived by the Gersallian woman; deceived _intentionally_.  
  
But over what?  
  
  
  
  
Angel paced nervously around Potana's conference room, glancing at the door and sometimes reaching for her holster. Lucy busied herself examining the control station and its Dorei language controls. "Can you read Dorei?", Robert asked her, sitting calmly and reading a tablet.  
  
"A little Lushan, yeah. And some Astran. Their controls are actually made to change languages to fit whoever is using them." Lucy sighed. "Unfortunately the receiver was made to accept psionic input for that."  
  
Angel growled. "He's jerking us along. It's been hours."  
  
"It's been one hour," Robert corrected her. "That's why I brought a book."  
  
That didn't seem to make Angel feel any better. She turned and went to speak when the door opened and Potana stepped in, two of his security guards flanking him. They had the same purple skin tone and blue spotting he did, although one had a lighter blue and the other a darker. "You'll understand why I have guards," Potana remarked. "I want to say I have nothing but the utmost respect for what you have done in the Multiverse. You fulfilled the purpose the Supreme had in mind when he led you to that Darglan facility. I would hope it made you understand why I act the way I do."  
  
"I understand all too well, Captain Potana."  
  
"Please, it is Jagal between us." Potana took a seat opposite of Robert. His seat, given the kidney shape of the conference table and how it allowed the Captain to turn his head to face his crew without giving someone else a seat "higher" on the table. His uniform had a bright and vibrant look to it with its blue and purple color contrasting to the black and red on Robert's. Robert considered that to Potana his uniform was the more exotic, with its midnight black and red command color trim on the rank insignia and shoulders. "Undoubtedly that is part of the reason Maran sent you to stop me."  
  
"Likely," Robert agreed. "And you may call me Robert then."  
  
"Tell me, Robert, would you have stopped if someone ordered you to stop helping the downtrodden and abused?"  
  
Robert shook his head. "No, I probably would not have. I didn't, actually."  
  
"Of course. So why should I?" Potana met his eyes directly. "Why should I ignore the cries of the tortured and oppressed, Captain Dale? Why should I ignore the precepts of my faith, that the Supreme Deity calls all to lessen the pain of existence and to stand against those who do harm?"  
  
Robert drew in a sigh. "Honestly, Jagal, if I had my way the _Aurora_ would have blown the _Vetar_ to atoms when we met them" he said. "But my actions never threatened the outbreak of _interstellar_ war, Jagal."  
  
"The Alliance fears Cardassia. This is because the Human President has no faith in the Supreme."  
  
Robert put his hands together. "So, you think we should throw caution to the win and dare the Cardassians to attack us? Even when some of our worlds, our systems, are still being brought up to the levels of the others, when our fleet is still being built?"  
  
"The Supreme will not abandon those who do the right thing," Potana said, with all the conviction of the true believer behind his voice. "I know he will not."  
  
Robert remained quiet for a moment. "How much do you know of Human religions, Jagal?"  
  
Potana was in thought for a moment. "I learned some of them in my visit to New Liberty. I know you people refer to your faiths in the Supreme as 'Abrahamic' religions. Your Jeois, your Eeslams...."  
  
"Jews, Muslims, and Christians," Robert corrected softly. "Although I think there may be other faiths that would count, but I'm not a theologian."  
  
"You forgot Zoroastarians," Lucy said from where she was tapping at the display console.  
  
"I don't think they're around anymore?", Robert answered. "Anyway..." He turned to face Jagal again. "I grew up in a Christian family. I had Bible school."  
  
"You are the ones who believed the Supreme had a child?", Jagal asked.  
  
"In a way," he answered. "Actually, your argument reminds me of one of my favorite Bible stories. Jesus goes into the desert to pray, fasting for forty days. He ends up meeting the Devil."  
  
"One of the Fallen Creations of your faith," Jagal clarified.  
  
"That would fit. Anyway, Satan gives him temptations, trying to turn him. He refuses them. For the second one, he challenges Jesus to test God's devotion to him by throwing himself off a high place, forcing God to either let him die or somehow catch him." Robert put his hands together. "Jesus' reply was 'Thou shalt not tempt the Lord'."  
  
"Of course," Potana agreed. "I suppose you believe I am... tempting the Supreme?"  
  
"I believe you are trying to force the issue. It's never wise to do that."  
  
"And how do you know," Potana murmured, "that I am not simply fulfilling the Supreme's will?"  
  
"I don't," Robert conceded. "But isn't it the height of arrogance to presume you know the Almighty's will?"  
  
"Of course it would be. Except the Supreme's will is known in the writings. I am upholding his strictures of charity and protection." Potana smiled softly. "Besides, I believe you may have missed a point in your story of the Second Temptation."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. There is a difference between daring the Supreme to spare you simply to prove something, and trusting the Supreme to be providential when you are upholding the Supreme's commands. Had the Fallen been threatening innocents and telling Jesus that the only way to save them was to cast himself from the high place, would that not change the situation? Would that not justify trusting the Supreme to act?"  
  
Robert remained quiet for a moment. His mind was working through the situation even as his Granddad's voice rose up from memory. " _Bob my boy, you do not talk religion with the devoted. They will always twist your brain into a knot. Your granddaddy learned that the hard way back on the Rhine._ " "That brings us back to square one, I suppose. You believe that if you cause the Cardassians to declare war on the Alliance, the Supreme Being will come to our aid."  
  
"I do not believe it, Robert." Potana shook his head wistfully. "I _know_ it." A slim smile crossed his face. "Just as I know about the trap you have laid with Gul Evek."  
  
Angel and Lucy looked at each other. Robert calmly put his hands on the table. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Gul Evek will be moving prisoners, Maquis and suspected ones, to be executed on Cardassia," Potana continued. "He is dangling those innocents before me to draw me out so I might be ambushed."  
  
Robert had his own thin smile. "Another way of looking at it, Jagal, is that I persuaded him to expose those innocent people so they can be rescued by you as a means to win your trust."  
  
At that, Potana laughed and stood. "Agreed. I have enjoyed this talk. But I must go now to look to my duties. We should be intercepting the Cardassian prisoner transport momentarily. Would you like to observe from the bridge?"  
  
"If you'll have me," Robert said.  
  
"Very well. I must insist that Angel Delgado and Lucilla Lucero remain, however." Potana's smile took on another sharp edge. "I would not want you to get any... temptations."  
  
"Of course not," Robert replied calmly. He nodded to his friends and followed Potana out.  
  
Several moments passed. A tone came from Lucy's console and she looked to Angel and nodded. "Good, we're in."  
  
  
  
  
The _Mayala_ bridge was like any other Dorei bridge Robert had seen. Instead of the Captain being in the center and everything else being around him, the command post was in the rear of the bridge with the helm right in front; to the sides were other stations with everyone facing the Captain and helm. _If you're not flying the ship you have to turn to see things on the screen. But really, nobody needs to anyway._ Robert took up a backup seat beside Potana's. The predominately blue facing was a contrast to the colors on the _Aurora_ , fitting preferred coloration by Dorei.  
  
"Where is Commander Eymal?", Robert asked Potana. He'd seen facial profiles of the command crew, but he only saw the security chief, tactical officer, and pilot here amongst them.  
  
"The Commander expressed reservations about embarking on this duty," Potana explained. "I would not force others to risk themselves, so I permitted Eymal and those members of the crew who did not feel as I did to vacate the ship."  
  
 _In other words, you got rid of the anyone who might stop you internally_. Robert immediately regretted the thought, fearing he might have sensed it, but Potana showed no sign of it.  
  
"They are on a number of shuttles moving toward Alliance space at Warp 2," Potana continued. "I felt compelled to disable their interstellar communications arrays, so until they arrive in an inhabited system they will not be able to call anyone."  
  
"And if they have a problem and need assistance?"  
  
"They knew the risks of space when they joined the Star Forces," Potana answered, but for the briefest moment there was a flicker of sadness.  
  
 _You feel guilty for betraying your crew_. Again Robert said nothing.  
  
"Captain," the sensor officer said; Dale noted she was blue-skinned and purple spotted, but he couldn't recognize her nationality right away. "I'm detecting a Cardassian vessel on sensors."  
  
"Class?"  
  
"A combat transport. Recognition charts identify as _Rasilak_ -class Cardassian vessel. Her power signature indicates that the vessel is a demilitarized model."  
  
"Undoubtedly a military transport configured to operate legally in the DMZ," Robert muttered.  
  
"And just as likely mounting weapons that cannot be seen," Potana remarked. "The Cardassians are wicked and deceitful in their dealings with others. Helm, plot intercept course. As we approach, activate our communication systems."  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
Potana turned to face Dale. "I expect you told them about our hardcoded ID?"  
  
"Of course," Robert said.  
  
The _Mayala_ 's warp engines propelled the vessel past Warp 9, and then past Warp 9.5. "The Cardassian vessel is changing course. They are sending out a distress call. Call is being jammed." The operations officer ticked down the distance.  
  
"Weapons, target their warp systems, bring them to a stop."  
  
At warp flight weapon fire could be dodgy, but it was something that everyone trained for. A warp-capable torpedo erupted from the _Mayala_ 's prow launcher and briefly accelerated past Warp 9.6. Potana said nothing as the Cardassian ship was jolted from warp. His helmsman was right on target, bringing the _Mayala_ out of warp just outside firing range.  
  
The range was quickly gained. Sapphire bolts of plasma cannon fire lashed out and slammed repeatedly into the Cardassian ship's shields. They flickered and looked like they were about to wink out while yellow energy played almost harmlessly over the _Mayala_ 's purple-hued shields. "The Cardassian vessel's shields are down." Another blast sliced into the vessel. "We have damaged their shield generator. Warp drive offline. They are defenseless."  
  
"Any sign of their prisoners?"  
  
"Picking up many non-Cardassian lifesigns in the hold. Shall I beam?"  
  
Robert watched intently, but something felt... _off_. _Evek said he would have his men start killing the prisoners if it looked like they might be rescued. And where are the escorts? This is too easy._  
  
Potana put his fingers on his lips, looking intently at the screen. "Lock onto a lifesign..." He sat up. "And beam it into space in front of us."  
  
There was silence in the bridge. Robert looked at him aghast for a moment. _That's inhumane, that's..._  
  
 _...that's a smart way to find out if it's a trick._.  
  
"Have Physician Dala on standby if necessary," Potana ordered a second officer. There was a nod and affirmation. Whatever they may otherwise feel, it was clear this crew trusted Potana immensely.  
  
The viewer showed an object materialize in space in white light. Robert looked intently, but he was certain it wasn't a human figure....  
  
And then it exploded. Ferociously. The vessel rattled slightly. "Those... those are anti-matter explosives, Captain," the sensor officer reported.  
  
"With fake lifesigns?", Potana asked.  
  
"I'm re-checking the scan." The sensor officer looked over it again. She swore under her breath. "Captain... I am sorry. The life signs are fake. I... I was not looking closely enough."  
  
"That's okay, Lieutenant." Potana put his hands together in his lap. "Cardassian trickery at its finest." He glanced at Robert, who simply shook his head. Potana accepted the wordless denial of knowing about the trap being changed. "Target the Cardassian ship and destroy it."  
  
"Why not leave it crippled?", Robert asked. "That would send a stronger message."  
  
"The only message I wish to send," Potana said in a low tone, "is that of Divine Justice and its cleansing light."  
  
More blue bolts erupted from _Malaya_ 's bow cannons. They were targeted to the hold full of anti-matter explosives. The resulting explosion was so bright everyone closed their eyes as the display systems shifted to reduce light input. WHen the blast was gone, only small traces of heavy minerals remained.  
  
Potana looked back to Robert. "I hope you enjoyed this display, Captain. Now, I shall have you and your officers escorted to quarters. Commander Eymal's stateroom should have sufficient room and facilities. I shall see you for morning meal, Captain. Perhaps we shall discuss the nature of the Supreme further. I would very much like to convince you to join me."  
  
  
  
  
Julia grumbled as her quarters filled with the beeping of the ship intercom. She grabbed her multi-device and pressed the comm receive button. "What?"  
  
" _Commander, Gul Evek is on subspace demanding to talk to Captain Dale._ "  
  
"Put him down here in ten seconds." Julia slid out of bed, blinked sleep out of her eyes, and slipped on her blue silk nightrobe to go over her black nightgown. She stepped up to the main monitor on her wall and tapped a button to receive the signal there. Evek's face appeared and the Cardassian appeared fairly displeased. " _I wished to speak to Captain Dale_ ," Evek grumbled.  
  
"He's asleep. With sedatives. Doctor's orders," Julia replied hoarsely. "He's too much of a workaholic in a crisis. What can I do for you?"  
  
Evek's eyes narrowed. " _Just what kind of game is this?_ "  
  
"The kind of game where I hang up on the jackass who calls in the middle of the night."  
  
" _We sent out a ship to trap the_ Mayala _. The trap failed. From what we recovered the_ Mayala knew _it was a trap. And I'm wondering how,_ " Evek said, accusation dripping from his voice.  
  
"Was this the prisoner ship?", Julia asked.  
  
"No. I was ordered to fake them. The vessel had false life-sign readings rigged to anti-matter explosives set to go off after being reconstituted by a transporter."  
  
"Ah. In other words..." Julia frowned and crossed her arms. "...it was a trap _you_ set up and didn't tell us about. So if you're wondering how he saw through it, you have better places to look."  
  
Evek frowned. "Point taken. Now, _where is Dale?_ "  
  
"Sleeping. I'll let him know you want to talk in the morning, Gul." Julia stepped closer to the screen. "In the meantime, I suggest you stick to the plan instead of doing something blatantly obvious and blaming us because Captain Potana isn't an idiot. Andreys _out_." She smacked the button and cut the channel. Afterward she tapped her comm. "Schedule a command staff meeting for the morning."  
  
" _Yes Commander._ "  
  
This done, Julia pulled the nightrobe off and slid back into her comfortable bed. As sleep slowly returned, she felt worried. _I can't stall Evek forever. He's going to find out soon enough, and if Rob's plan hasn't worked..._  
  
  
  
  
Robert sat up in one of the cots that had been brought in to the XO quarters, given it had only one bed. After a game of rock-paper-scissors and a following game involving Angel's fist hovering under noses in defense of victory, Angel had won the right to the bed and left Lucy and Robert to the cots. He looked down at his multi-device and activated it.  
  
On the popup holo-screen was a human man, slightly tanned in complexion, with a tattoo on the left side of his face. "... _moving after all. I'm guessing they've realized they can't trick you. Has the backup system I sent you worked to replace your hardcoded IFF?_ "  
  
" _Yes, my engineers installed it flawlessly. Thank you for this information, Chakotay._ "  
  
" _You owe me no thanks, Jagal. The_ Mayala _'s raids have lifted morale in every cell. If you can stay active for a while longer I believe I can rally a fleet to hit Evek's HQ directly. A victory like that and we might just convince the Cardassians to cut their losses and re-negotiate._ "  
  
" _As always, the Supreme will provide to those who do good. I will divert course immediately to intercept any prison vessels._ "  
  
" _And I'll have shelter ready for them. I'll transmit the coordinates when I receive your next signal. Chakotay out._ "  
  
Robert hit a button and turned it off. He saw Lucy stirring, only half asleep. "Scrambler is up, they can't hear us," Robert murmured. "How did your work go?"  
  
"The worms are ready," Lucy answered.  
  
"Thankfully Evek stopped playing around and enacted the plan. Better get some sleep, tomorrow we'll be busy."  
  
  
  
  
The following morning Robert was alone again with Potana, eating what looked like purple mashed potatoes - or squashed fruit really- and white egg yolk. "You really don't care if you cause a war?", he asked.  
  
"I have my faith," Potana insisted. "Are we going to commence this circular conversation again today, Captain?"  
  
"I came out here because I believed you were a reasonable man that I could talk into standing down."  
  
"And if you can't?"  
  
"Call me arrogant... but I believed it wouldn't come to that." Robert let himself enjoy a bite before continuing. "Your crew trusts you. They've followed you all this way, are you really going to let them lose everything for this crusade?"  
  
"All mortal rewards are fleeting, the divine blessings we will enjoy when we are with the Supreme are sufficient compensation." Potana put his hands together, ignoring his food. "If you are planning sabotage, I would not recommend it. Even if you stop me... now that you're aboard I doubt the Cardassians will be understanding of your plotting. It will merely confirm their paranoia."  
  
"Agreed. Why do you think I want to sabotage your ship?"  
  
"Your operations and tactical officers made several unauthorized entries into our computer systems." Potana smiled.  
  
"They've never been aboard a _Layama_ before, Lucy enjoys looking at Dorei tech and, well, Angel loves starship weapons." Robert smirked. "Not as much as she loves her personal weapons, that is, her fists."  
  
"Ah." Potana gave him a look. "So you two are..."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Ah. A shame. The Supreme calls on all of us to bond and bring new life into existence." Potana took and finished a quick bite of his food. "Tell me, Robert, how we could be so opposed to each other here when we are so similar? We have lost our families. All we have left is the cause of righteousness. Why are you trying to stop me?"  
  
"Because...."  
  
Before Robert could continue, Potana's multidevice chimed. He pressed it and said, "Report", in Lushani.  
  
" _Captain, we have detected a vessel on course to Cardassia._ Neterok _-class._ "  
  
"That would be our prey. Set course at maximum warp." Potana put his utensil down. "Would you like to observe from the bridge again, Robert?"  
  
"I'd love to, Jagal."  
  
  
  
  
Julia had settled into her bridge watch for the morning when something drew Jarod's attention on his ops board. "The active signal from the Cardassian cruiser _Larket_ just went out."  
  
"The _Mayala._ " Julia sat up straight. "Locarno, set course and engage, maximum warp."  
  
"Engaging."  
  
"All hands go to Code Red."  
  
  
  
  
The Cardassian vessel looming on the screen was even uglier than any Robert had yet seen, lacking even the winged appearance of the _Vetar_. "We have lifesigns from non-Cardassian races aboard," the woman at sensors confirmed.  
  
"You know this is a trap," Robert pointed out.  
  
"And if I do nothing, you and I both know those people will be dead shortly. Innocent lives snuffed out by the evil of the Cardassian state." Potana nodded to his tactical officer. "Fire when ready."  
  
The _Mayala_ fired a warp-field torpedo. It found the warp drive of the Cardassian ship and forced it out of warp. The _Mayala_ 's pilot guided the ship to a precision stop just inside maximum weapons range. Cannon and torpedo fire were quick to strike first, but this Cardassian vessel was better armed and protected. When it returned fire, the _Mayala_ shuddered under the impact. "Deflectors at eighty-two percent."  
  
"Attack Maneuver _Lata_."  
  
The _Mayala_ began a zig-zag approach, maneuvering to get into the weakened shield arcs of the Cardassian vessel. It maneuvered as well, but the Dorei cruiser was more nimble. More sapphire bolts battered its shields until the last of a volley blasted through hull, sending flame and white trails of atmosphere from the wounded ship. "Begin beaming the prisoners over," Potana said.  
  
"Doing so now." Even as the operations officer followed the order, the tactical officer maintained the attack. The Cardassian cruiser began to fall apart under bombardment from _Mayala_ 's plasma cannons.  
  
"Sir!" The sensor officer looked up. "I have multiple warp signatures on approach!"  
  
"Their make?"  
  
"At least two Cardassian _Galor_ -class vessels coming from their border. Another vessel of similar make is coming from a point within the DMZ. I also have the _Aurora_ and the Federation vessel _Enterprise_ on long-range subspace sensors."  
  
"The trap is sprung." Potana turned back to Robert and frowned. "Where is _Koenig_?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Robert answered. "I told Zack Carrey to be creative in his patrol route."  
  
Potana narrowed his eyes. "In other words, he is in position to intercept us for our dash to return to the Badlands. Undoubtedly to hold us for the others to catch up." He smirked slightly. "Perhaps I shall play a different tack then. Comms, please open a channel to the _Aurora_. Standard encryption, full video."  
  
Robert inched away slightly, just to have one of Potana's guards block his path. _What is... oh no._  
  
"Channel opened."  
  
"To _Aurora_. Captain Dale would like to thank you, your timing is impeccable. Our operation is nearly complete and we shall need assistance in smashing these Cardassian vessels. We await your arrival."  
  
Robert stared at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You have set a nice trap, Captain." Potana nodded. "Now I have sprung mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aurora crew work with Captain Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise to stop a rogue Alliance captain.

The unencrypted communication played over the speakers again even as the image of the Dorei ship's bridge, with a grim Captain Dale in the background beside Potana, remained on the bridge viewscreen. Evek saw the smirk on Malcet's face and wanted to wipe it off. "It appears the Obsidian Order's paranoia isn't so bad after all, is it Gul?", Malcet pointed out.  
  
Evek smoldered. He knew Picard would never get involved in this deception, but he'd also suspected Dale and his crew were pulling _something_. _Not this, though. I believed he was sincere._ "Send to our ships. I want every available vessel en route. Our mission is to take or destroy the _Aurora_ as well as the _Mayala_."  
  
"Preferably take," Malcet murmured. "I believe we can glean much intelligence from the vessel... and its command crew."  
  
Evek said nothing more, knowing he was about to bring Cardassia another war.  
  
  
  
  
Julia slumped in her seat. _Those encryptions... the Cardassians had to have broken them by now._ "Status on the Cardassians?"  
  
"No change as of yet. Captain Picard is hailing and wants to know what is going on. Wait, I have Gul Evek on subspace. Open channel."  
  
The holo-viewer shifted to show Evek's face. " _Alliance vessel_ Aurora _, I have clear evidence that you have willfully assisted an enemy of Cardassia. You will lower shields now and prepare to be boarded. If you resist, you will be fired upon, and the Cardassian Union will consider it an act of war. You have one minute to comply._ "  
  
Meridina's jaw clenched. "Orders, Commander?"  
  
Julia stared at the screen for a moment. "I'm not turning this ship over to the Cardassians," Julia said. "I'm not letting them take us. Don't fire first. Jarod, put me on." When he did so, she spoke. "This is Commander Julia Andreys of the _Aurora_. You are being tricked. Captain Dale went to the _Mayala_ to try and negotiate Captain Potana's surrender and Potana is using this against us. I won't participate in any attack on a Cardassian vessel, but if we are fired on I'm going to defend this ship." She took in a breath. "Time to intercept?"  
  
"Two minutes."  
  
  
  
  
On the bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Picard frowned at the viewscreen. "Counselor?" He turned to Troi.  
  
"I'm not close enough, Captain," she replied. "But I sensed no deception from them before. On the other hand, simply because he is religiously inspired does not mean Captain Potana will not use trickery and deception."  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't think Evek's in the mood to listen to your argument," Riker pointed out.  
  
"Standby to provide assistance to survivors," Picard ordered. "This is still not our fight."  
  
  
  
  
Robert watched the icons on the screen grow closer. They had overheard the exchange of hails between _Aurora_ and _Vetar_. "What are you doing?"  
  
"The war to destroy Cardassia will come now," Potana remarked. "Commander Andreys will not abandon your crew to Cardassian torturers, so she'll fight. If she escapes, which I hope, then the Cardassians were the paranoid lunatics who bought my clear deception. Some will argue it was only an excuse to start a war they wanted. And the Alliance will be galvanized to fight. And if she doesn't... she and your crew will be mourned. And Commander Carrey, who is undoubtedly on his way as well, will slip out of the DMZ under cloak to report the same. The deaths of you and your friends to Cardassian paranoia and treachery will be a rallying cry." Potana drew in a breath. "Either way, Cardassia will be punished."  
  
Robert remained quiet for several moments. "That's the difference between us, isn't it, Jagal? Despite everything."  
  
"What is it you mean?"  
  
"I did what I did to save the innocent." Robert glared at him. "But you care more about punishing the guilty."  
  
"Divine Justice is my goal," Potana said. "That is the punishment of the wicked."  
  
"At the expense of the innocent? At the expense of our crews? Of all the innocent lives that a war will cost? You seem to put so much stock in rescuing the prisoners, but it's not about them. They're just another way to injure Cardassia. You don't care if they live or die."  
  
"They are matryrs to righteousness," Potana insisted. But Robert thought he saw a glimmer of what he hoped was doubt.  
  
So he pushed.  
  
"Are they? Or will they be the victims of your arrogance, of your callous disregard for their well-being. Of your _sinful_ pride." Robert pointed a finger at him. "You swore an oath to the Supreme to protect the Dorei of all nations. You swore an _oath_ , Jagal. And now you are breaking it by dragging your people into a war they do not want!"  
  
"I am upholding the will of the Supreme!", Potana thundered. "What, is this it?! Is this your last measure to sway me from my cause? To make me break faith?! I swore on their graves, Robert, _on their graves_ , that I would devote my life to Divine Justice! I will not be swayed by anyone!"  
  
"Then you leave me no choice," Robert said, his heart heavy. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" Potana shook his head. "For those worms your officers slipped into my computers? My engineers found and eliminated them already. You have nothing over me, Robert, no way to stop me."  
  
Robert drew in a sigh, and for a moment he looked utterly defeated.  
  
As he did so, he pressed the transmit key on his multidevice.  
  
  
  
  
On the bridge of the _Vetar_ , the Operations Officer there looked up. "Gul, I am detecting a low power transmission from the _Mayala_ , text only. It is from Captain Dale."  
  
Malcet smirked. "A deception of some kind." He looked over to the tactical officer. "How soon until we can fire on the _Aurora_?"  
  
Evek did not react as his officer gave a reply. He reached onto his control and brought up the message despite his own cynical view of its likely content. Curiosity, if anything, compelled him to see what was sent.  
  
 _Evek, will explain everything later. Signal contains override code to_ Mayala _. Transmit to take remote control. CptDale_  
  
Evek let out a grunt of surprise. "Hrm... I suppose it won't hurt.... Glinn Jorcet, transmit the code from that message back into the _Mayala_. Take every precaution."  
  
"Doing so sir..." Glinn Jorcet stared at her screen. "I have full systems control."  
  
"Shut down their warp systems, shields, and weapons," Evek ordered.  
  
  
  
  
"Captain! Our shields are going offline!"  
  
Potana turned away from where he was looking at the dejected Robert. "What?"  
  
"Shields offline... I am losing weapons. Warp drive control is going offline too!"  
  
"Dorei ships aren't designed to be shut down remotely," Robert remarked. "That's by design, but it doesn't mean it can't be done."  
  
"Impossible," Potana rasped. "Our network security..."  
  
"...is very good," Robert said. "It took Commander Jarod two hours to figure out how to bypass it. He'll be sharing his notes with the Star Forces, of course, so the exploits he found can't be used again. Thankfully it didn't take as long to program the rest and compress it to fit into my multidevice in a false data log."  
  
" _This is Gul Evek of the Cardassian Defense Forces, commanding from the_ Vetar," a voice said suddenly over the speakers. " _If you surrender your vessel immediately, I will see to it that only Captain Potana and his senior officers are held to be tried on Cardassia. I will return the rest of the crew to the Alliance for judgement. You have until I drop out of warp to respond or I will destroy the_ Mayala _and seize any survivors._ "  
  
The crew on the bridge all looked scared. Robert could see them look to Potana, their eyes full of despair and pleading. "Enemy vessel will be in range in five minutes," the woman at sensors said. "Captain...."  
  
"My children, Captain." The Tactical Officer looked up. Robert had not paid much attention to the teal-skinned, blue-spotted man yet. "My Bondmate. I...."  
  
"You knew you might not return to them," Potana snapped. "You knew this when you came aboard this vessel."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Captain... please... oh Goddess...." This was from the woman at the engineering station. The lighter blue of her complexion was one Robert knew to associate with the Lushan, and she had a vibrant look with her purple spotting and eyes with dark purple hair. But her eyes were now tightly closed with tears of dread and terror coming from them. "I... I'm scared.... please don't let them take me," she cried.  
  
Potana looked from the engineer to his sensor officer, clearly terrified to immobility, and the tactical officer worrying for his family. Robert was surprised none had yet turned on him, had pointed a finger at him for making their ship helpless. But it was clear their focus was on their commander, their leader, the man who they trusted to complete the missions assigned them and then bring them home safely. It was a bond of trust Robert had learned all too well, and it was clear to see Potana had stopped caring for it when he decided to embark upon his crusade.  
  
The icon for the Cardassians drew ever nearer. _I'm almost out of time. Here goes nothing._  
  
"I know you'll see yourself as a matryr either way," Robert said softly. "But what about them? What about your crew? Unless you help, they will either die here and now or they'll wind up in the tender mercies of a Cardassian torturer. Which I'm more familiar with than I want to be." He looked around at them. "This is the end of your crusade, Jagal. Even if war breaks out... it won't be a proud war to avenge Cardassian evil. It'll be a stupid, pointless, bloody conflict that someone from our side is seen to have started."  
  
"I... I must see Divine Justice done. For my family."  
  
"Yes," Robert agreed. "And you can do that by accepting your responsibility for what happened. I have a way for us to get your crew free and clear. The people you rescued too. But we have to do it now. And you're going to have to go to the Cardassians anyway."  
  
Potana stumbled back to his chair. "What would you have me do?"  
  
  
  
  
Twenty seconds before the _Vetar_ came out of warp, the _Mayala_ 's bridge exploded.  
  
A few seconds before that, there was transporter activity.  
  
And before anyone else could react, the rest of the ship suffered a series of internal explosions as well, leaving the vessel a gutted ruin. The only life signs were coming from the vessel's hanger bay and the runabouts there.  
  
Gul Evek sat quietly as he watched Robert appear on his viewscreen, sitting in the cockpit of a runabout. "Captain, you owe me an explanation."  
  
"A very good one," Malcet growled. "Or I will consider this nothing but Alliance trickery."  
  
" _I apologize for not filling you in, Gul, but I didn't think you'd trust me very much anyway. I went aboard to try to talk him into giving up or, failing that, to deliver an override code into his systems. The same code I sent to you._ "  
  
"And now the _Mayala_ is destroyed," Malcet said, sneering. "There is no way to prove Potana was a rogue. Why are we to believe this was anything but a trick?"  
  
" _Because I didn't get out alone._ " Robert nodded offscreen. Angel moved into their vision, her arm being used to hold a handcuffed Captain Potana. " _As agreed, I will turn him over to your custody._ "  
  
Malcet frowned deeply, but Evek actually smiled thinly. "I am impressed, Captain. However, it is best if we do these things properly. I'll be beaming over to the _Enterprise_ in thirty minutes to take custody of him there."  
  
" _I'll be waiting. Dale out._ "  
  
  
  
  
When Robert stepped into Transporter Room 3 on the _Enterprise_ with Angel, Worf, and a cuffed Potana between them, he found Picard and Troi waiting for him. Not just them, but Meridina as well. She nodded at Robert. Picard had something of a scowl on his face, though. "What you did," he began, his voice tight with disapproval, "was reckless. The slightest miscalculation and you would have doomed your ship and your crew, and you would have started the war you were sent to stop."  
  
"It was a calculated risk, Captain," Robert answered. "We had to stop _Mayala_ sooner rather than later, and I knew Potana would be hard to catch."  
  
Picard drew in a sigh. "You should have told me, Robert," he said lowly. "I could have helped."  
  
"No, you couldn't have. You would have been obligated to tell Evek. And if you didn't and something went wrong, you would have been complicit." Robert extended a hand. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Jean-Luc. I had to play this close to my vest."  
  
"We've become quite the accomplished poker players ourselves," Picard murmured. "If our schedule allows Commander Riker may need to deal you in."  
  
"So he can clean my clock? No thanks."  
  
" _Vetar_ is signaling, Evek is ready," the transporter chief, a male Andorian, said.  
  
"Energize," Picard ordered.  
  
Evek appeared with Malcet to one side and tow guards behind him. One was carrying a pair of restraints. They surveyed the assembled and looked over to where Potana was held. "Well well, Captain Potana." Evek smirked at him. "You have been an irritant."  
  
Potana scowled. He looked over to Malcet, who leered at him. "My torturer, I assume?"  
  
"Torture is such an ugly word," Malcet cooed with a malicious tone. "Interrogation will do."  
  
"I see. This is my fate, then."  
  
Robert felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Concern flashed across the faces of Troi and Meridina, and the latter began to move.  
  
Potana was faster.  
  
His hand did not move from where it was, it only opened. But the phaser pistol on Malcet's hip suddenly flew free from its holster and into Poltana's waiting hands. He pulled the trigger.  
  
Malcet barely had time to cry out before the beam struck him. He disappeared in a haze of yellow.  
  
Potana was twisting, turning to target Evek, but there was the sharp sound of metal and Meridina's _lakesh_ was suddenly in the way. The beam from the pistol struck the _lakesh_ and was reflected back, striking Potana in the chest over his heart. The lost energy from the deflection kept it from vaporizing him, but nevertheless he fell over into Worf's grasp. The transporter chief called for a medical team. Robert, Picard, and Evek dashed over to face him. Potana eyed all three. "I go to see my family," he rasped. "I go to a better place."  
  
And then his eyes closed for the last time.  
  
  
  
  
Robert yawned. He tried to stop it, especially as it was in front of Evek and Picard, but it came in defiance of his desire. The last few days had been stressful and he missed the comfort of his own bed.  
  
His explanation was carefully concocted. He had grabbed Potana and beamed to his runabout as Potana set off his suicide charges. All of his people had been ready with their runabout shields raised, allowing them to ride out the internal explosions that gutted the _Mayala_. "You are, of course, free to analyze the ship's remains yourself," Robert said to Evek.  
  
"Of course. I'm sure our investigation will confirm the scuttling charges were of such power that all traces of organic matter were atomized beyond our ability to detect," Evek said. There was something of a smile on his face. "My report will be sure to mention the risk you put yourself in, Captain. I believe it will be key to making the Central Command accept the events that have happened."  
  
"I would hope so, Gul. I went through a lot of trouble to get this outcome."  
  
"Yes." Evek glanced at Picard and back to Robert. "Hypothetically, Captain, if you pulled some kind of trick, some piece of technical wizardry worthy of Starfleet, and the crew of the _Mayala_ and the prisoners I let out as bait happen to be safe on your ship..." Evek put his hands together. "I would suggest, Captain, that you be... discreet in how you handle them."  
  
"Speaking entirely hypothetically... if I had done something, Gul Evek, I wouldn't jeopardize the peace by trying to flaunt it."  
  
"Of course not." Evek smiled thinly. "Just so we understand each other." He stood from his chair. "Now, I have a report to file with Central Command. I will, of course, state that you and your crew went out of your way to prove the Alliance's innocence, and that you risked your life to subdue an enemy of Cardassia." Evek turned to Picard and nodded, saying "Captain" respectfully, and then stood to leave. As he got to the door he stopped and turned. "For what it's worth, I lament the loss of Captain Potana. It's never easy for a man to lose his family."  
  
"No, it isn't," replied Robert in a low voice.  
  
"His commitment was quite impressive. Replace his religious devotion with one to his State..." Evek shrugged. "....and I believe he would have made an excellent Cardassian." Having said that, Evek stepped out.  
  
There was silence in the room. "So what really happened?", Picard asked in a low voice.  
  
Robert looked to him and smiled weakly. "it's probably best if I tell you the same thing."  
  
"Indeed?" Picard sighed. "Well, I must be satisfied with the result. A war in the DMZ would have risked restarting our own conflict with Cardassia. And with the Dominion a threat..."  
  
"Yeah." Robert let out another yawn. "Well, we're done here. There's not enough left of the _Mayala_ to make me want to reclaim her. It might compromise some Dorei shipbuilding techniques, but no more than the schematics we handed over. I think it's time we got out of here."  
  
"Agreed. The _Enterprise_ will escort you back to Bajoran space. I think Commander La Forge would prefer to keep our speed below Warp 8, however."  
  
"Now where is the fun in that?", Robert chuckled. "I'll have Locarno go easy on you this time. Warp 6 is your cruise speed, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Warp 6 it is, then."  
  
"Of course, this means we won't be on the edge of Bajoran territory until Saturday." Picard had a thoughtful smile. "I don't suppose your officers would be interested in a friendly game at Commander Riker's Friday night poker table?"  
  
"Again with the poker." Robert drew in a sigh. "I've gotten my clock cleaned out enough... but I guess we can spread the pain."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Jean-Luc..." Robert smirked. "You've never played poker against Jarod before."  
  
  
  
  
While his bed continued to call to him, Robert had one piece of business lett when he got back to the _Aurora_. After checking in and making sure nobody would miss him until the following morning's bridge watch he made his way to Deck 12. The triage area of the medbay was virtually unoccupied, just one of the enlisted crew getting a checkup from Leo's head nurse. The nurse nodded at him and indicated the bedding areas further in and past the next set of doors.  
  
Inside Robert found... significantly more figures. Dorei crew were sitting on beds or on the floor or simply milling around, conversing. He nodded to the woman who had been Potana's sensor officer and moved on to where Leo was tending to one of his patients. "How are they, Leo?"  
  
"As well as could be expected."  
  
Leo's patient turned to face Robert. Her ridged eyebrow rose a little. "You are the commander of this vessel."  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"I am T'Nya." The Vulcan had a look in her eyes that implied the emotionless demeanor she had was more fiction than truth. "I... wish to thank you for rescuing us."  
  
"No thanks are necessary." Robert looked around and saw a diversity of species, various Federation races and a few Bajorans, who were being cared for by Leo's staff and some of the Dorei staff from _Mayala_. "Leo, were there any problems...?"  
  
"No sign of significant cellular degeneration," Leo remarked. "Not that I ever want to be stored in a transporter buffer like a damned file."  
  
"Hopefully it'll never come up." Robert pressed the comm button on his multidevice. "Dale to Scott. Remind me that I owe you a bottle of Scotch, Scotty."  
  
" _Aye sir, but ye might be wantin' tae give one tae Jarod and Tom as well. Ah cudnae of made it work on th' runabouts without them._ "  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. By the way, Captain Picard has invited us to the _Enterprise_ poker night."  
  
" _Ah'm sure Mister Jarod will make them regret it, sir. Wudnae want tae miss it._ "  
  
T'Nya looked at Robert with curious eyes. "There is something familiar about you."  
  
Robert looked at her carefully. "Oh? I don't think we've met."  
  
"No. But I believe..." T'Nya grimaced and favored her arm, causing Leo to give Robert a look that said "leave my patient alone". "I am very tired. My memories are clearly compromised."  
  
"Get some rest." Robert looked over at Leo. "Give me any updates if something happens. My bed's calling and I think it's time I answered."  
  
"You damned well better," Leo muttered after Robert stepped out. "Workaholic."

 

 

 _Ship's Log: 13 February 2641; ASV Aurora. Captain Robert Dale recording. We've made it out of the DMZ safely and the crisis has passed. We've learned that another ship has already rescued the other half of the_ Mayala _'s crew from the sabotaged warp shuttles that Captain Potana sent them out in.  
  
As for our own guests, we will be rendezvousing with the _Kwajalein _after the_ Enterprise _leaves us to transfer them over for return to Alliance territory. I personally hope they will find new lives in the Alliance, but I would not be surprised if many of them eventually end up working with the Maquis again._  
  
The table was silent with tension. Eyes remained fixed on the two figures staring at each other across the round table, each having the largest pile of chips remaining. A hand pushed chips in, a pile that had grown until everyone else had folded. "Raise," Riker said, a thoughtful look on his face as he held his cards close.  
  
Moments passed. And then an equal number of chips went in. And then a few handfuls more. "I'll match that," Jarod answered, glancing at his cards. "And raise."  
  
There were intakes of breath. Riker's eyes narrowed. He looked down to his reduced pile of chips. If he folded, his remaining chips would be so reduced that a single hand could wipe him out if the betting went high enough. He put the rest of his chips in. "All in."  
  
Jarod nodded and checked his cards again. He matched Riker's final bet. He had a vastly dwindled pile as well. "Call." He put his cards on the table. Two queens and two deuces were prominent.  
  
Riker stared at Jarod's hand for a moment. He exhaled harshly and set his own hand down. A pair of aces.  
  
Jarod's mouth curled into a smile as he hauled in his winnings. Riker put his face in the palm of his right hand and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"And now you know why we don't do poker nights," Angel mumbled from her seat. Her own pile of chips was dangerously low, just as the piles belonging to Barnes and Meridina had disappeared entirely.  
  
"What can I say? I played professionally once," Jarod said. He put a chip in. Everyone else put one from their own dwindling piles in.  
  
As they did so, Data looked over to Jarod from under his dealer's visor. "I have noticed, Mister Jarod, that you have an astounding diversity of professional talents."  
  
"You could say that it was my trade. I'm a very fast learner."  
  
"He learned warp mechanics in twenty seconds," Barnes mumbled.  
  
"So did we," Caterina pointed out.  
  
"And he didn't have a super-advanced data-infusing machine that could download data right into his brain," Barnes clarified.  
  
"I guess that explains how you learned to operate starships so quickly," Doctor Crusher said. "Although I would be worried about letting something do that to my brain."  
  
"Thankfully they had me around to keep them from frying their brains," Leo noted wryly. He pushed an extra chip in. "Raise, by the way."  
  
Angel moaned and folded. She took her handful of remaining chips and handed them to her sister. "I'm done. Anyone want a drink?"  
  
"Beer," Barnes mumbled.  
  
"Root beer," Zack added.  
  
"Prune juice, extra large", "Scotch, neat", and "Saurian brandy" were the following answers. Angel grumbled something about not being a waitress and walked off.  
  
Robert met Leo's raise, as did Picard a moment later. "Let's see if any of us can whittle down Jarod's pile," Robert said with false hope in his voice.  
  
No one did.  
  
  
  
  
Robert was the last one to the transporter room. The others had beamed back to the _Aurora_ by the time he arrived with Picard behind him. "It's a shame Starfleet's diverting you back toward the Romulan Neutral Zone," Robert said. "If we had the day tomorrow I would have enjoyed showing you the _Aurora_."  
  
"Captain Farmer's reputation speaks for itself in that regard." Picard extended a hand. "Maybe next time."  
  
"Yes." Robert took it. "It was good working with you. I suppose it's a surprise we managed to get through it without an argument."  
  
"I should call Robert and see if my luck in that holds with family," Picard said wryly. They shook hands and Robert turned and stepped onto the pad. "I hope you take care with your passengers. They may have left the family, but we're waiting for them to come back."  
  
Robert said nothing, but he did wink. "Family is important. Good luck, Captain. Hopefully we'll meet again in better circumstances."  
  
" _Bon voyage_ , Captain." Picard nodded to the transporter chief. "Energize."  
  
  
  
  
They crossed into Bajoran territory over the course of the night. The following morning everyone assembled on the bridge for the first watch. "We're an hour out from Bajor," Locarno said. "Still cruising along at Warp 6. We could..."  
  
"No point," Robert said from the command chair. "Unless Julie is in a hurry to get to her date with Doctor Bashir."  
  
She stared daggers at him first, and then at the chuckling Angel. "He's interesting," she said defensively.  
  
"And handsome," Angel added. "And he has the _accent_ , it just makes you want to swoon and melt in his manly arms."  
  
"I'd say you should try to enjoy the examination," Barnes added, "but I figure he's got one in mind you'll enjoy anyway."  
  
"Just try not to scream too much," Angel cackled. "Some guys don't like screamers."  
  
"You are all horrible," Julia said, her cheeks burning with a deep blush.  
  
"After having to run interference to cover my crazy scheme, I think Julie's entitled to a little fun," Robert said.  
  
"Thank you, Rob."  
  
"For her sake, I hope Doctor Bashir's not 'a little fun'..."  
  
"Angel. You and me, tomorrow morning, in the ring," Julia hissed.  
  
"If you're in any shape for it," Angel teased.  
  
At that point, Julia simply gave up.  
  
  
  
  
Meridina's security office was the most spartan department office on the ship in the eyes of its crew. She sat at her desk, looking up at Lieutenant Draynal. "The transfer went smoothly?"  
  
"Yes, very much so," Draynal answered. He extended his tablet for her to say. "I also have the rotations for the next few days finished. I have heard we will not be staying at _Deep Space Nine_ for long."  
  
"Yes, other arrangements were made during our mission, we are simply returning to wait for them to be completed," Meridina noted. She looked over the tablet. "I see you have relieved Liton of his recent duties?"  
  
"Yes, I believe he had suffered enough. I'm re-assigning him to the team maintaining the controls on the computer core. He has marks for computer security that recommended him."  
  
"Very well. I would hate to punish him for his initiative, merely to remind him to not be so careless as he was." Meridina did not speak of how she felt, that something was wrong, a feeling she'd had since learning of the fruitless examination of a section of _Deep Space Nine_ that had set Lucy Lucero on edge. "Draynal, tell me... the other day, just before we met the Cardassian vessel... did you happen to sense anything?"  
  
"Hrm?" Draynal looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I had a very powerful psionic experience," Meridina explained. "I was wondering..."  
  
"...if I felt it? I can't say that I did," Draynal confessed. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, that is all." As she watched him go, Meridina felt a prickle in her head. _How did he not feel it? I did not know he was that unreceptive._  
  
She was already keeping an eye on Liton. It seemed she may have to do the same to Draynal.  
  
  
  
Meridina had been careful with her arrangements when they got back to _Deep Space Nine_. Knowing Constable Odo's predilection for monitoring devices in his incessant quest to deal with the station's criminal element and security problems, Meridina had swept the room repeatedly. She sat in it, quietly, meditating as she did.  
  
When the door slid open she opened her eyes and gave a slight smile. "You are as timely as ever, my friend."  
  
" _Swevyra'se_ Meridina," the hooded figure said, the voice clearly male.  
  
" _Swevyra'se_ Lakan," she answered.  
  
The hood came down and a dark-haired, brown-eyed male looked back at her. "You are not wearing your new uniform?", he inquired.  
  
"I am not here as a Lieutenant Commander of the Stellar Navy," Meridina pointed out. "I am here as a _Swevyra'se_. The distinction is important."  
  
"Agreed. Is he...?"  
  
A figure stepped out of the bedroom of the suite. He was clad in what passed for civilian clothes for Humans in S5T3. "You're our recruit, I take it?"  
  
"I am. My name is Lakan Draswenya. You are...?"  
  
The figure extended a hand. "Chakotay."  
  
"Then I am here to serve," Lakan said. "I shall strive to protect your people in accordance with the code of Swenya and Reshan."  
  
"Thank you for volunteering. It's not an easy life." Chakotay faced Meridina. "And thank you for setting up this lifeline for us. I know the Alliance government is officially refusing to support us."  
  
"The Alliance government does not speak for us in this matter," Meridina answered. "I... felt what some of your people suffered with the Cardassians, Chakotay. The Code of Swenya requires we aid you against such darkness."  
  
"The assistance is greatly appreciated. Getting our families to safety will help keep morale up in the cells."  
  
"If I may..." Lakan tilted his head slightly in a gesture of puzzlement. "This station is run by Starfleet. How could you risk coming here if you are wanted by them?"  
  
"Let's just say that I have my ways," Chakotay answered. "We should get going, Mister Lakan. We have a small window to meet with the _Val Jean_."  
  
"Of course." Lakan nodded to Chakotay and turned to Meridina. " _Mi rake sa swevyra iso_ , Meridina."  
  
" _Mi rake sa swevyra iso_ , Lakan." Meridina said nothing as he walked over to Chakotay, who was busy operating a device. After several moments he hit a key and both disappeared in red light.  
  
  
  
  
 **Tag**  
  
  
  
Meridina was sitting alone in her office when Lucy entered. She looked up and gave her usual small smile. "Lucy. You are well?"  
  
"Yes. I figured we could have lunch?" Lucy revealed the bags she was holding. "I got one of those Bajoran hasperats from the Replimat."  
  
"And beamed back with it? You shouldn't have." Meridina accepted one of the bags. She had taken a liking to Bajoran cuisine in the prior month. "You are very thoughtful, Lucy."  
  
"I try." Lucy took a seat on the other side of the desk. From the seat she could see the video Meridina was watching. The architecture was Gersallian and the people milling about were races from N2S7. "What is this?"  
  
"Security footage from the Faith Summit five years ago," Meridina answered. "I.... seeing Captain Potana, it reminded me of this horrible tragedy. We have never solved it."  
  
"You mean you didn't catch the bombers?"  
  
"We never even found out who did it. Evidence indicated Sindai religious extremists, but investigations by my order and others showed that the evidence was faked. An attempt to turn the wrath of our known galaxy against the polytheists of Doreia." Meridina sighed. "This is... was... one of the bomb planting sites. I have seen this video over and over and I cannot see anything suspicious."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it, Meridina. I'm sure your people did your...."  
  
When Lucy's voice trailed off, Meridina looked to her with curiosity. "Lucy?"  
  
"I know that face," Lucy murmured. She tapped the screen. "Zoom in. I know I've seen..."  
  
Meridina did so, zooming in on a woman with dark hair. Since she looked Human she was clearly Gersallian, or so Meridina thought. "Lucy, where would you have seen her?"  
  
"The pirate station. The place you and Robert rescued me from, remember?"  
  
"When we first encountered one another? The Djamar Trading Post." Meridina looked from the picture back to Lucy's stunned expression. "Who was she?"  
  
"She and this black guy, they were trying to buy me from that pirate who abducted me," Lucy answered. "They were the ones who took my blood."  
  
Meridina stared at her. "You're sure? You're absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yes! I'll damn well remember that face, I'll never forget it!"  
  
"I.... see." Meridina began tapping something on her keyboard controls. "I will write a report to _Mastrash_ Ledosh with what you've said. This... this could be profound, Lucy. The tragedy of the Faiths' Summit has haunted us with how it remains unsolved."  
  
"I'm just glad you two rescued me, they had something in mind and I'm sure I wouldn't have liked it." Lucy shivered, remembering how helpless she'd been.  
  
"It was nothing," Meridina murmured. She was too busy thinking. _There is something to this, I can feel it._ "We should enjoy our meal while it is fresh."  
  
  
  
Robert and Sisko walked out of Sisko's office and onto Ops. Dax and Kira were at their usual stations for the moment while Chief O'Brien was hunched over at a console, fixing a shorted ODN line. "So you're leaving?", Sisko asked.  
  
"Day after tomorrow," Robert answered. "A squadron of Dorei Starbirds and Sol Republic cruisers will be in the area if you need help. They'll be in constant contact."  
  
"That's good to know. Starfleet has been shifting ships toward Bajoran space. Just... not too many." They stopped by the Ops command table. "Any idea on where you're headed?"  
  
"D3R1," Robert answered. "The Colonials and Sols are having another argument over Epsilon Indi and Admiral Maran thinks I can make them behave. I'm guessing I'll end up asking Angel to punch them."  
  
"But not yourself?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm the Captain, I can't deck people." Robert laughed. "Besides, Angel would never forgive me for making her miss out on the chance to punch someone"  
  
Sisko chuckled. "I understand the sentiment. D3R1, you say... you don't think you could...."  
  
"...I _might_ be able to make a few calls and see about that autographed baseball," Robert answered. "And I'll give you the receiver codes for the major leagues there. I don't know what Quark will charge you for using his holosuites like this, though."  
  
"Not much, if he's smart," Sisko responded. "So, I think that tomorrow we should resume where we left off. Commander Carrey can't pitch no-hitters every day."  
  
"Well, it can't be more futile than trying to play poker with Jarod," Robert sighed, after which he laughed.


End file.
